The Owner of My Heart
by Jime2594
Summary: Bella has been working in the mansion of Mr.Cullen for over 5 years. She has always went unnoticed but when Edward notices her he wants more of her than just food. What will Edward's family say... and what will happen to everyone else around them?AH/AU :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Umm this is one of the few stories I seem to have the courage to publish so here a little priview to see if you want to read it. If you want me to continue please review or send me a PM!!**

Up, down, spread, tuck  
Up, down, spread, tuck  
now the pillows...... And done!!!  
I heard a girly giggle come from the hall.  
_God dammit why did he always have to do this!! I always clean his room  
and make his bed and he just ruins it by having sex with one of his  
regular girls!_  
"Oh Edward...." there was a shuffling sound and then a ripping one.  
You better get out unless you want to go blind....  
I carefully stepped out of the room and headed towards the opposite side.  
I walked down the stairs past the corridor and straight to the kitchen.  
"Hey Bella" said Angela. She was standing behind the stove mixing  
something in a pot.

"So watcha cooking??" I sat in the counter across from her and started playing with a knife.

"Soup…did you know that Mr. Cullen" she pointed to the stairs with the spoon. "Finally got a steady girlfriend??" She placed the spoon back on the pot and continued mixing.

"No way!! He really did….shed be the first!" I couldn't believe this!! The Famous Edward Cullen had finally got a girlfriend!! I just couldn't wrap that idea around my head…. He had never been tamed.

"I know...but like always he'll probably cheat on that poor girl's sorry ass…" she stopped stirring and walked over to the fridge and pulled it open she got out two small containers. She got two spoons and handed me one container and a spoon. I opened the jelly container and stabbed it with the spoon.

"I bet she's not poor… she's probably the richest girl there is in this block" I ate a spoonful of jelly. It was strawberry. "And if she's poor she's probably a great fuck…" Angela giggled and pointed with her spoon to something behind me.

_Please don't be Mr. Cullen. Please don't be Mr. Cullen_…I slowly turned around to face his brother.

_Thank you God!_

"Your right she's a great fuck… or so I've been told…" he sat next to me and took away my cup of jelly. "My name is Emmet I'm Edwards brother" he stuck his hand out and I shook it. Damn was he huge like bear. Maybe a giant teddy bear that you win at fairs…

"Can I have a spoon?" Angela nodded and gave him a spoon. He grabbed a spoonful of jelly and ate it.

"Mmm…Strawberry my favorite…" he kept on eating until he finished it. He stood up and placed the spoon and the cup in the sink. I and Angela just kept staring at him like he was going to flare out any second now. He looked up at me and then looked alarmed.

"So rude of me… What's your name? I never did ask…"

"Umm… I'm Bella" I pointed at myself and then at Angela "and this is Angela"

"Pleasure to meat you ladies" he said as he shook Angie's hand. "By the way that jell-o was delicious! You have to make more for when I come around..." So he liked my desserts… well that was new around this house. Nobody ever ate them except me and Angela because Mr. Cullen almost never ate here.

"Sure…"

"My ass of a brother should be here any time and then I won't bother you any more" Right on key Mr. Cullen entered the kitchen looking very annoyed. He looked up from his tie and straight at Angela and Me.

"Standing is not one of the things I pay you for" he said rudely. Angela put her jell-o down and started working on the pot again. I started washing the spoons and the cups.

"Emmet lets leave… ladies if she wakes up give her whatever she wants no matter what it is" he turned around and walked out of the kitchen headed for the garage. Angela looked at me and shrugged.

"He probably got cock blocked by a head ache…" Emmet said as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Review and you shall recieve a virtual cupcake with frosting and with the cullen of your choice ontop! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok small AN:**

**I am soooooo sorry I promise to write faster I just got a huge writers block but I found my path around it so this story will be moving on thanks for being patient with me and not giving up!!!**

**I re-wrote this chapter so that the next chapter wouldn't get stuck. For those of you who already read it just go down until the discussion and go on from there.**

* * *

BPOV

I walked through the small streets of the inner city of Dubrovnik. It was beautiful, filled with small boutiques and shops. Alice would totally go berserk if she saw this place. She would probably leave the town rich. I walked into a small store filled with soaps & bath salts. Everything smelled so delicious…

RING! RING!

I fidgeted with my bag but there was no phone there.

RING! RING! RING! RING!

I waked up. Why couldn't it be reality! I missed Dubrovnik, when mom was alive and she took me everywhere I wanted to go. Sure I had inherited all her money but I wasn't to be a spoiled rich girl… I knew that Rene didn't want me to live that way. That's why I took this job any way. It payed pretty good, and it help me pay all my bills and luxuries. I remembered the phone ringing and lazily walked into the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Ok sorry for waking you up…"Alice said hurriedly. She was the only mad person I knew that called at this hour.

"Alice what is it this time?" I leaned my head onto the wall.

"Oh you know… I just saw this shoes and they are totally adorable and you…" Shoes! Seriously Shoes!!

"Alice not the moment to talk, buy or think about shoes" she must have a better reason to call at this time.

"Ok true... I already bought the shoes but I'm making time in the bathroom so that Jasper…" her voice was getting all lusty.

"Stop right there! I don't want to hear about your weird and freaky plans with Jasper" She giggled. On the other side I could hear someone talking.

God damit! They were going to start with me on the phone! EWW! Bad mental image!

"Alice say hi to Jasper and good night!" I slammed the phone back down.

"What a time to call"

I quickly turned around and found Mr. Cullen starring at me.

"Uh..Umm…sorry sir didn't mean to wake you up" I pulled on the bottom of my shirt.

"No problem, I normally can't sleep" he shrugged.

I looked up at him. He was shirtless. I could see everything! Those firm abs the big toned biceps, and oh my gosh he had that sexy "V" that led down to his…

"Umm…yeah I should probably go back to my room" I turned around and headed back towards the door.

"No, stay" he pulled the freezers door open. He took out a Tupperware out and set it on the table. He went over and pulled out two spoons.

"Do you want?" he stretched out a spoon for me and I grabbed it. I sat next to him and we began eating my frozen lemon pie. He turned to face me and raised an eyebrow.

"so are you new..." he swallowed the spoonful of pie he had in his mouth"you know to working here?"

I swallowed the pie I had in my mouth and looked at him incredulously. Seriously how could he not notice me over these 5 years?

"Nope, I've been working here for 5 years now"

He looked shocked. He swallowed.

"Really? What's your name?" he eyed me up and down with a lustful look. I felt self-conscious. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm Isabella, Bella for short" I extended my hand in front of me.

"Edward Cullen" He took my hand in his and kissed it lightly. I blushed a deep red and looked away. He still didn't let go, he just placed my hand on the table and started to play with my fingers. I couldn't stop starring at our hands. Surprisingly enough I was playing with his hand too.

"Bella" I snapped out of my trance to look at him. He was standing towering me about an inch from my face. My already ragged breathing got worse. I breathed through my mouth because my nose couldn't drag enough air into my lungs.

"Uh-hu?" I seemed to be unable to form congruent sentences. Probably was the fault of the dazzling green eyes and those kissable lips. That great sex hair. Or that washboard stomach he has…

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" he raised our now twined hands and caressed

_How dare he!? Kiss me!? He's my boss! The Jerk!_

"No problem" his face lightened up.

_Traitor non-thinking hormone filled body…_

"Umm…right, here I go" he started to lean down and close the space between us. I immediately leaned forward.

_This felt soooo gooood!_

Our lips started moving in synchronization. Too soon he pulled away but not too far.

"I think that's enough for a kiss…" he didn't sound sure, like he wanted to kiss me more. His scent washed over me as I breathed through my nose. He smelled like sun and leafs and autumn….

"No you get a little bit more…" I put my hands behind his head and pulled him down. He willingly came. We started kissing again with more passion. His hands trailed down to my hips.

"Jump" he said between kisses.

_Jump? Why would I jump?_

"So you can sit on the counter" he said reading my mind. I jumped as he pulled me up. I sat on the freezing counter but it seemed soothing against my now boiling skin. I immediately pulled him back to me. We kept making out for a while longer until we had to break away for air. His lips didn't leave my skin he just started sucking were my shoulder met my neck.

"Mmm… good keep going" I said in a low voice. He chuckled against my skin and kept sucking and nibbling.

_That's going to leave a mark…Not that I mind at all._

I eagerly pulled his face back to mine. Our tongues explored each other's mouths and we took small breath breaks. I scooted over to the edge of the counter and my whole body was pressed against his. He growled and pulled my shirt over my head. He started to kiss me all over. He was kissing my neck when a light turned on.

"Oh shit" I immediately pushed him away and pulled my shirt over my head. I hopped down to the floor.

"Edward!? Where are you?" We both giggled and started cleaning up the empty Tupperware. I carried it over to the sink and turned the water on. Blondie suddenly stepped into the kitchen.

"Eddie…I was looking for you!" she was only wearing a big t-shirt. She walked over to Edward and tried to kiss him. Edward looked at me and pushed her away.

"Not now Tanya…" she stumped her foot like a five year old and huffed.

"Why not?! I want it now!" a small giggle escaped my lips and Edward turned to smile at me.

"Because I'm not your boyfriend any more Tanya" he looked me up and down and licked his lips. I kept washing the spoon in my hand with more force. Tanya glared at me and looked back at Edward.

"You met someone?! No! I prohibited you to see her again!" Edward walked past her and came towards me. He picked up the other spoon and started cleaning it.

"You can't Tanya because I'm going to take her on a date already" he looked at me for an answer "if she believes its ok? Luckily Tanya didn't notice.

_Was he asking me on a date? Seriously? This is the best night ever! I soooo have to tell Alice!_

"NO! Who is she? Huh? Is it Kate? No its Victoria isn't it?" she was screaming and moving her hands around.

"I'm not discussing this Tanya, were through" He said dropping the spoon on the dry rack. " go get your stuff and get out of my house"

_OMG! He was seriously kicking her out because of me there had to be a better reason!? And just for a date with me! This is not happening… it's all a crazy dream, a figment of your imagination. Pinch yourself and wake up now…_

I pinched myself

"Ouch" I whispered to myself. I opened my eyes and Edward was now washing the Tupperware and Tanya was still shouting at him.

"I am not leaving!" she said placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently. Edward let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes with his wet hand. He dried his hand and turned to look at Tanya.

"It's not up to you to decide" he said with a dark scary tone.

"No I'm simply not going to leave!" I finished washing the Tupperware and placed it next to the spoons on the dry rack.

I coughed lightly and they both turned to look at me. Edward with a sympathetic look and Tanya was glaring.

"I'm just going to go to my room now…" I pointed towards my room and started walking. Once I was behind a wall I stopped and breathed quietly through my nose.

"Well you can leave by your own merits or I can call the police and accuse you of trespassing property!" they were both shouting now. Edward lost his temper very easily with this girl.

"You wouldn't!" I could imagine how she was poking his chest

"Watch me" I could hear when he picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Hi yes my name is Edward Cullen and I wanted to report a trespasser on my property"

I could not be around when the police came by. What if one was a friend of my dad… oh no. I quickly dashed towards my room when I was safely inside I closed the door behind me.

I turned around and Angela was sitting on the bed giving me a 'I know what you did' look.

"hey Ang whats up?" maybe if I could stall for a few minutes the police would arrive and I could excuse myself.

"I know you kissed him" she said crossing her arms. She always went straight to the point. I sometimes hated her for that.

"Yeah about that…" I didn't know what to say. "It meant nothing at all you don't have to worry I… I" she stood up mimicking me.

"I…I… I know he asked you on a date right after that" she said poking me jokingly.

"How long were you standing behind the wall?" she looked away guiltily.

"Umm, the whole conversation and of course the whole hook up session and that was about it." She said looking out the window were the police lights were coming from.

"Great cops" I said as we both walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

**You know you want to... I know that you know you want to.... You know that I know that you know you want to:**

**REVIEW!!! **

**Yeeeeiii we all know it now and now all you have to do to fulfill your small fantasy is click that awesome link beside the word bubble...Please pretty please!**


End file.
